Destiel UA - Le Secret de Fortdragon
by Sandka
Summary: Au commencement étaient la peur et le désir. Dans les souterrains de de Fortdragon, une force se cache. Du moins, jusqu'au jour où Dean et Castiel ne s'y rendent. À cet instant précis, elle les a choisis et a tracé leur destin contre leur propre volonté. À moins que tout ne dépende de cela... leur volonté.
1. Chapitre 1: Fortdragon

**Le Secret De Fortdragon**

**Pour plus de facilité, le décor dans lequel l'histoire se passe est entièrement inventé (je vais sans doute tirer pas mal de noms de Skyrim car je les trouve toujours très inventifs et particuliers.)**

_**Castiel, historien, travaille à la Bibliothèque de Fortdragon. L'endroit renferme un immense secret. Les gens parlent et les rumeurs circulent. Quelle version de l'histoire est la bonne? Ou plutôt "quelles versions"? Dean et Castiel se retrouvent au cœur de la légende de Fortdragon.**_

**Chapitre 1 - Fortdragon**

Castiel Madesi entamait sa 25e année. Son anniversaire avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant et il l'avait, conformément à chaque année, fêté en compagnie de ses parents.

Il fallait dire que Castiel était du genre solitaire. Il était historien et travaillait à l'unique bibliothèque de Riften: Fortdragon. De nombreuses légendes et rumeurs circulaient sur ce lieu: du squelette de dragon conservé dans les souterrains à la malédiction jetée sur les conservateurs. Ces derniers étant pour la plupart morts dans d'étranges conditions.

Fortdragon était une des plus anciennes et importantes bibliothèques du monde. Elle comprenait presque 30 millions de livres, de documents et de parchemins. Seule une infime partie était consultable par le public, Fortdragon étant axée principalement sur l'étude et la recherche.

L'actuel conservateur se nommait John Winchester. Sa fonction l'avait enrichi. Par conséquent, lui et ses deux fils, Dean, l'aîné et Sam, le cadet avaient emménagé une quinzaine d'années auparavant dans une grande villa, plus semblable à un petit manoir, à l'extérieur de la ville. Sa femme Mary était morte d'un cancer quelques semaines après qu'il ait eu le poste. Il avait bien failli tout abandonner, cependant il ne l'avait pas fait. Pour elle et pour ses fils. Être le conservateur de Fortdragon était le meilleur événement qui se produisait dans sa vie depuis longtemps. Sa passion et son amour pour les livres l'avaient aidé à avancer. Il n'avait cependant jamais envisagé de se remarier, ni même d'avoir une quelconque relation. Le reste de son existence était dédié à la bibliothèque.

Dean et Sam, respectivement âgés de 24 et 21 ans n'avaient eux que de vagues souvenirs de leur mère. Ils avaient néanmoins souvent ressenti le manque d'une présence maternelle. Un manque qui n'avait jamais été comblé.

Dean étudiait la chimie. Il venait de terminer son avant-dernière année. On lui laissait un mois et demi de répit avant d'attaquer la dernière ligne droite. Sam, lui, s'était lancé dans des études de droits.

Castiel, comme tous les vendredis, termina tard. À 20h30, il était encore penché sur cette phrase qui ne voulait strictement rien dire. Plus il la traduisait et la replaçait dans le texte, moins elle prenait de sens. Les versions n'étaient pas sa partie préférée du travail. Il optait le plus souvent pour des manuscrits déjà traduits ou en français d'origine. Il n'avait rien contre le latin, bien au contraire, mais tous les textes qu'on lui refourguait avaient la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas respecter la grammaire.

Il abandonna aux alentours de 21h et se dit que cette phrase finirait bien un jour par se laisser faire! Si ce n'était pas vendredi, ce serait lundi. Il rangea son stylo, son ordinateur portable et ses nombreuses notes dans son sac, mit son manteau noir et sortit de la salle où il avait passé toute la journée.

L'intérieur de la bibliothèque de Fortdragon était principalement fait de bois, tantôt clair, tantôt foncé. Certains endroits étaient néanmoins construits en pierre, c'était le cas pour de nombreux escaliers. Le bâtiment datait de plusieurs siècles mais plusieurs parties avaient du être rénovées. Tout était mis en œuvre pour que Fortdragon garde un air ancien et mystique, ce qui motivait les diverses légendes à son sujet.

La majorité des salles étaient interdites au public. Seules les personnes travaillant à la bibliothèque avaient accès à toutes, ou presque.

Castiel aimait Fortdragon. Il avait commencé à y travailler par fascination. Il était né dans une ville non loin de là et l'intérêt de ses habitants, tout comme ceux de Riften, était uniquement porté sur la bibliothèque.

Il dévala les escaliers, faisant claquer bruyamment la semelle de ses derbys. À l'heure actuelle, il ne risquait plus de déranger qui que ce soit. Il traversa les innombrables couloirs et salles qui le mèneraient à la sortie, non sans regarder les murs recouverts d'immenses étagères pleines à craquer de livres. Dieu, qu'il aimait cette bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'il franchit enfin la porte d'entrée, il s'étonna de voir encore des gens présents. Il leur rendit leur signe de main par politesse mais s'éloigna rapidement.

L'hiver approchait à grands pas et chaque jour était plus frais que le précédant. Castiel aimait l'hiver. Une fois le paysage recouvert de cette masse de neige, les sons étaient coupés par le manteau blanc. Tout était plus calme, plus paisible. Néanmoins, il aurait aimé que la neige vienne sans automatiquement amener le froid avec elle. Il était excessivement frileux et ne sortait jamais de chez lui sans veste mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier les joies de sa saison préférée. Il entoura son cou de son écharpe et fourra son menton dans la laine qui avait quelque peu gardé la chaleur de l'intérieur.

Castiel prit un raccourci pour sortir plus rapidement du parc de Fortdragon dans lequel se trouvait la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers le bar tenu par un certain Bobby avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié.

Encore un geste qui le rapprochait de la frontière entre son monde et le secret de Fortdragon.

Dean, puisqu'il avait un mois et demi de congé avant de reprendre pour une dernière année les cours, avait décidé de passer ce temps à Riften avec son père.

Riften était une petit ville n'atteignant même pas les dix milles habitants. Elle avait été construite autour de la bibliothèque et les habitants ne vivaient que pour conserver ce monument si extraordinaire. C'était la "petite" fierté des habitants. Loin de tout, entourée de forêts, Riften était à l'écart du monde et du temps. Certes, beaucoup de touristes venaient visiter les quelques salles de Fortdragon ouvertes au public mais on pouvait constater une baisse dans leur nombre. Sans doute avaient-ils enfin compris qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir hormis un grand bâtiment d'époque identique à celui sur les photos.

Dean était arrivé un peu avant midi, même jour. Il avait rapidement déposé ses bagages à la maison familiale et était revenu en ville. Il s'était donné rendez-vous avec Charlie, sa meilleure amie depuis sa tendre enfance. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, appris ensemble, ri et pleuré ensemble. Lorsque Charlie lui avait avoué son attirance pour les femmes, Dean n'avait pas été surpris le moins du monde car il en était secrètement convaincu depuis le début. Il riait bien lorsqu'il surprenait son amie à examiner de haut en bas le corps d'une femme que lui même avait remarquée.

Charlie, dès qu'elle entra à l'école, fut passionnée par la bibliothèque et toutes ses légendes. Il était donc dans la normalité des choses qu'elle y travaillât. Il était vrai qu'elle passait plus de temps derrière son ordinateur que dans les rayons de Fortdragon mais cela lui plaisait, rien d'autre n'était important.

Dean et Charlie se retrouvèrent pour déjeuner ensemble dans un café qu'ils connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient la capacité de marcher. L'endroit donnait sur la place centrale et, une rue plus loin, se trouvait le parc de Fortdragon.

Ils s'assirent et discutèrent durant plus de trois heures. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant un an, et tant d'événements s'était produits depuis leur dernière rencontre. Dean s'était séparé de celle qui avait été sa petite amie ces trois dernières années: Nora. Charlie avait obtenu une prime et avait donc maintenant accès à un plus grand nombre de salles de Fortdragon. Elle avait également emménagé avec Wendy, sa copine actuelle.

Vers 16h, Dean quitta Charlie et partit en direction de Fortdragon. Il aimait beaucoup cette bibliothèque. Pas uniquement car son père en était le conservateur, il appréciait les légendes qui s'étaient formées à son sujet. Il aimait se balader - il en avait bien évidemment la permission - entre les centaines d'étagères qu'il croisait. Il s'intéressait aux livres mais ce n'était pas cela qui retenait particulièrement son attention. Le lieu en lui-même était intriguant et fascinant. Il avait accès à toute la bibliothèque excepté aux sous-sols et aux galeries. On disait que la superficie de celles-ci faisait le double du bâtiment visible de l'extérieur. Seules quelques personnes d'exception étaient autorisées à s'y aventurer.

Lorsque Dean arriva devant le bureau de son père, il avait déjà passé trois quart d'heure à s'émerveiller - il n'en avait jamais assez - dans Fortdragon. Il sonna et, quelques secondes plus tard, une petite lumière rouge s'alluma, signifiant qu'il était occupé. Il grimaça mais ne s'en préoccupa pas et ouvrit la porte.

John était assis à la table de bureau, la tête penchée sur un document, sans doute en train de le signer. Un jeune homme se tenait devant lui, il s'était retourné à l'instant où Dean était entré. Ses yeux étaient étonnamment bleus, ce qui frappa Dean lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Il n'eut pas le temps d'observer plus longuement le visage de l'homme car il faisait déjà de nouveau face au conservateur.

- Bien, Mr. Madesi. Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans vos recherches.

- Je vous en prie, dit-il en se saisissant de la feuille qu'il lui tendait, Castiel.

John Winchester acquiesça et le dénommé Castiel Madesi sortit de la pièce après avoir adressé un poli signe de tête à Dean. Ce dernier s'avança et son père se leva de son siège. Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant avant de se prendre dans les bras. Dean n'avait pas plus vu John que Charlie.

Ils se mirent à rire et à se faire de chaleureuses tapes sur les épaules. Ils se séparèrent après un moment et se contemplèrent, un grand sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

- Deux mois, c'est ça? Lança alors le père en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Un mois et demi, rectifia Dean avant de balayer le grand bureau du regard.

- Ah... fit simplement John, triste de voir le temps qu'il pourrait passer avec son fils se raccourcir de quinze jours.

À peine une minute plus tard, quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce, obligeant John à laisser Dean. Il s'excusa auprès de son fils et puis fila. Celui-ci fit la moue et commença à faire les cent pas dans le bureau. Il observa autour de lui, effleurant du bout des dois les petites babioles traînant par-ci par-là. Cette bibliothèque était effectivement hors du temps. Tout semblait vieux de plusieurs siècles et chaque objet avait, dans le décor, un aspect fantastique.

John, qui était censé ne partir que deux minutes, avait visiblement du rallonger le temps de son absence. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il n'était toujours pas de retour. Dean décida donc de s'en aller et de laisser son père travailler. Il le verrait de toute façon le lendemain matin.

Il sortit du bureau, les mains dans les poches, le regard pensif. Il flâna encore une bonne heure dans Fortdragon, à la recherche de petits éléments qu'il n'aurait pas encore remarqué, et Dieu sait qu'il y en avait! Il finit par sortir pour de bon de la bibliothèque et se mit en tête de rendre visite à des amis de longues dates. Il passa la fin de l'après-midi et le début de soirée à discuter avec eux et à se remémorer de vieux souvenir.

Il finit par aller retrouver, dans les alentours de 21h, le meilleur ami de son père, avec qui Dean s'entendait merveilleusement bien: Bobby.

Encore un geste qui le rapprochait de la frontière entre son monde et le secret de Fortdragon.

Lorsque Castiel entra dans le bar, celui-ci était vide à l'exception du vieux Bobby toujours derrière le comptoir. Étonnant qu'un tel endroit soit désert en soirée. Bobby et Castiel se saluèrent et, comme à son habitude, le propriétaire du bar-restaurant partit en cuisine donner la commande de son client régulier du vendredi. Il prenait toujours le même plat, il était donc devenu inutile de lui demander ce qu'il souhaitait manger.

Castiel sortit son livre de poche et se plongea dans le policier qu'il était plus qu'impatient de terminer, tellement l'histoire était intrigante. Il était si aspiré par son roman qu'il ne vit pas l'homme entrer et s'installer quelques sièges plus loin. Il ne sentit pas non plus son regard insistant qui s'attardait longuement sur lui.

Bobby revint quelques minutes plus tard et aperçut l'homme à l'instant même où il poussa la porte de la cuisine:

- Dean!

Cela faisait, tout comme John, un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

- Comment ça va, vieux? Fit le nouvel arrivant avec un grand sourire.

Bobby déposa le plat devant Castiel sans plus se préoccuper de lui et rejoignit Dean avant de lui serrer amicalement la main.

- Tu as manqué par ici, déclara-t-il après un léger rire.

- Je m'en doute, vous ne savez pas vous passer de moi!

- T'emballe pas petit! Répliqua Bobby en lui servant un imposant verre de bière.

Dean le saisit et but une gorgée en jetant un coup d'œil à celui qu'il avait reconnut comme étant Castiel Madesi. Ce dernier ne sembla rien remarquer.

On entendit un téléphone sonner et Bobby sortit son GSM avant de répondre.

- Quoi? Non, non. Oui, c'est bon j'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et Dean haussa les sourcils, dans l'attente d'une explication.

- Karen, il faut que je file. Je te laisse la clé fiston, tu fermeras, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Castiel.

Il était habitué à laisser le jeune homme fermer le bar le vendredi soir. Bobby prit ses quelques affaires et sortit, laissant Dean et Castiel seuls dans le bar.

Castiel termina son plat puis reprit la lecture de son livre. Il avait suivi la conversation tout en essayant de ne pas paraître trop flagrant. Ce Dean venait visiblement d'arriver. Il l'avait d'ailleurs aperçu cet après-midi lorsqu'il était venu faire signer l'autorisation de fouiller dans les archives au conservateur. Qui était-il donc?

Castiel allait tourner la tête pour lui poser la question lorsqu'il fut devancé:

- Vous travaillez à la bibliothèque? Demanda Dean qui s'était tourné vers lui.

- Oh! Heu, oui. Je suis historien à Fortdragon, répondit Castiel un peu dérouté.

- Je vous ai vu ce matin dans le bureau de mon père, vous faites des recherches à quel sujet?

C'était donc ça. Dean était le fils du conservateur. Tout prenait sens.

- Des vieilleries, je suppose, rit-il pensant que l'homme ne s'intéresserait en aucun cas à de vieux documents qui ne fascinaient que des hommes qui perdaient leur temps...

Dean rit à son tour sans quitter un seul instant son visage des yeux.

- Vous êtes donc le fils du conservateur? Reprit plus sérieusement l'historien en posant son marque-page à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté et en refermant son livre.

- Si on se tutoyait plutôt? Hasarda Dean

Castiel hocha la tête, un petit sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Il était en effet bizarre que deux hommes de cet âge là se vouvoient.

- Mais oui, mon père est bien le conservateur de cette magnifique bibliothèque. J'aime d'ailleurs beaucoup y passer du temps.

- Tu viens de rentrer en ville? Demanda Castiel n'ayant jamais vu le fils Winchester dans les environs.

- Oui. Je suis étudiant en chimie. Dans un mois et demi, je commence ma dernière année.

- Pourquoi un étudiant en chimie s'intéresserait-il aux livres? S'interrogea Castiel sans s'arrêter de sourire.

- Disons que j'y ai été en quelques sortes forcé depuis longtemps. On peut difficilement faire autrement lorsqu'on est le fils d'un conservateur.

- Conservateur de Fortdragon, rectifia l'historien en se levant pour aller se servir un verre de bière.

- Vrai. Cette bibliothèque est un peu comme ma seconde maison. Elle est si grande qu'il m'arrive encore de m'y perdre.

Castiel but une gorgée avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le siège juste à côté de celui de Dean.

- Tu as accès aux galeries? Fit Castiel après s'être attardé un peu trop longtemps sur les yeux émeraudes de Dean à son goût.

- Non, malheureusement. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Mon père me racontait toutes sortes d'histoire à propos de ces souterrains lorsque j'étais gosse, sans jamais me dire la vérité. Ça doit sans doute l'amuser de me voir cogiter.

Castiel plissa les yeux et passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Rares étaient les fois où il avait autant parlé, et avec un inconnu qui plus est. Oui, il était vrai que Castiel était seul. Il se _sentait_ terriblement seul. Peut-être venait-il de trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager son intérêt pour Fortdragon? Il n'en savait rien mais ne voulut pas laisser passer l'occasion.

- Lundi, je dois aller y chercher quelque chose, dit-il alors. C'est ce pour quoi ton père à signé l'autorisation. Je ne peux pas y aller en temps normal. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je peux m'y rendre. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'accompagner, je suis sûr que si tu es avec moi, les gardiens te laisseront passer sans trop poser de questions.

- Sérieusement? Fit Dean, les yeux brillants.

Castiel hocha la tête en tentant difficilement de masquer sa joie. Dean semblait vraiment partager son attrait pour la bibliothèque.

- Rejoins moi lundi matin dans la salle 122. Je m'y trouverai certainement.

- Ok, j'y serai, confirma Dean sans même prendre note, il s'en rappellerait à coup sûr.

Ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres ayant plus ou moins d'importance. Ils étaient d'accord sur pas mal de points mais se mettaient à débattre, toujours dans la rigolade bien entendu, dès que leurs avis divergeaient. Ils passèrent environ un quart d'heure à argumenter au sujet du personnage le plus important de la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux, sans jamais donner raison à l'autre.

Vers minuit, ils refermèrent le bar, les idées quelque peu brouillées par l'alcool. Ils confirmèrent leur rencontre du lundi matin et partir chacun de leur côté.

En voilà un geste qui venait fortement de les rapprocher de la frontière entre leur monde et celui du secret de Fortdragon.


	2. Chapitre 2: Découverte

**Le secret de Fortdragon**

**Merci de suivre cette fanfiction!**

**J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue... ^^**

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, Dean se réveilla vers 8h. Il se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, essayant malgré tout de penser à autre chose. Mais à chaque seconde, de nouvelles suppositions venaient s'incruster dans son esprit. Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit sur ce qu'ils trouveraient, lui et Castiel, dans les galeries de Fortdragon. Il avait toujours voulu s'y rendre et attendait depuis des années qu'on le lui autorise. Et voilà qu'il ne saurait pas attendre un week-end entier.

- Raaah! Grogna-t-il en renfonçant profondément sa tête dans les oreillers.

Il avait pensé que se rendormir l'aiderait à passer le temps, mais puisqu'il n'y arriverait visiblement pas, il se releva. Il sortit tout de même difficilement de son lit, les pensées encore brouillées. Il n'était pas habitué à se réveiller si tôt en vacances. Il se dirigea vers l'énorme baie vitrée et tira les rideaux blancs à travers laquelle filtrait la douce lumière du matin.

Le petit manoir Winchester était particulièrement atypique. L'extérieur donnait l'impression d'une villa moderne construite l'année même, alors que l'intérieur semblait dater des siècles précédents: lits à baldaquins, plafonds hauts, papier peint finement détaillé et mobilier en bois de chêne, parfois même d'orme. La personne qui avait fait construire cette maison avait visiblement de drôles d'idées, mais c'est ce qui avait plu à John Winchester: l'originalité.

Dean prit une rapide douche dans la salle de bain située juste à côté de sa chambre puis enfila un tee-shirt et un jean sans même les regarder.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et fut étonné de ne pas trouver son père dans la grande cuisine qui était, elle, d'une modernité déstabilisante: plans de travail en verre blancs, four et réfrigérateur dernier cri et micro-onde haute technologie.

Il se prépara un simple bol de céréales car il n'avait pas fort faim. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais faim le matin. Il s'attabla au large comptoir au centre de la pièce et prit le livre qu'il avait commencé la vielle. Il commença sa lecture et imagina soudainement le héros de l'histoire comme l'homme qu'il avait rencontré chez Bobby. Il était décrit comme tel, alors bien évidemment, Castiel avait été la première personne à lui traverser l'esprit. Il avait pour habitude de se représenter les personnages des romans qu'il lisait avec un visage familier. Mais jamais il n'avait attribué celui d'un - presque - inconnu. Étrange.

Cependant, la pensée de Castiel reporta rapidement son attention sur la petite excursion qu'ils devaient mener dans les galeries le lundi même. Mince! Il avait tout fait pour ne plus y songer et voilà! C'était trop tard. La curiosité, l'impatience et les questions avaient à nouveau envahi son esprit. Mais bon sang que lui arrivait-il? Il n'avait jamais été si obsédé par un lieu durant toute sa vie. Pourquoi développait-il tout à coup un intérêt si poussé pour ces galeries?

Il secoua la tête et tenta de reprendre sa lecture, en vain. Il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer. Il referma la couverture de son livre et termina calmement son petit déjeuner.

...

Castiel se réveilla de bonne humeur aux environs de 8h. La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut Dean. Sa rencontre avec Dean.

Il roula dans son lit et se retrouva sur le dos, le regard fixé sur le plafond blanc de sa petite chambre. Il se surpris même à sourire. Il s'était rarement si vite lié d'amitié avec quelqu'un. Il s'était d'ailleurs rarement lié d'amitié. Non pas qu'il était asocial ou qu'il s'estimait supérieur aux autres, il n'avait simplement jamais côtoyé de gens ayant les mêmes centres d'intérêt que lui. Ses camarades de classe préféraient le foot aux cours et par la suite, les soirées. Castiel n'avait jamais apprécié les soirées. Trop de monde et de mauvaise musique. Résultat, il s'était retrouvé seul pendant de nombreuses années. Il ne s'en était pourtant jamais plaint. Il avait ses occupations et les autres les leurs.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé ce que ce serait d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler de ses idées, de sa vision des choses et de ses projets.

Ça lui avait fait du bien, ce vendredi soir, de discuter avec Dean. Il en avait inconsciemment besoin. Dean et Castiel n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts ni tout à fait les mêmes centres d'intérêts mais ils comprenaient l'amour que l'autre portait à certains sujets. Bien sûr, cette passion pour Fortdragon les reliait mais il y avait plus que cela. Comment de telles relations pouvaient-elles s'établir en une seule soirée? Il l'ignorait encore.

Il resta couché sur le dos pendant cinq minutes avant de se lever. Il se dirigea lentement vers l'étroite cuisine et mit deux tartines à griller.

Son studio n'était pas grand mais puisqu'il était soigneux et seul, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Son appartement était confortable et il s'y sentait bien, pas besoin de grands espaces inutiles.

Il mangea rapidement et alla s'habiller chaudement pour aller courir. La bibliothèque monopolisait la plupart de son temps, le matin était donc le seul moment de la journée où il pouvait exécuter sa course, et le week-end, il partait tôt par habitude.

Il mit ses écouteurs et appuya sur le bouton play de son MP3 puis sortit de chez lui. Étrangement, même s'il était frileux, courir lorsqu'il faisait froid ne lui posait aucun problème.

Il habitait au bord du village et, quelques rues plus loin, se dressait la grande forêt qui entourait Riften. Il effectuait toujours le même itinéraire et son chemin était déjà tout tracé. Rares étaient les personnes qui s'aventuraient dans la forêt, les habitants préféraient nettement le parc de Fortdragon. Lui voyait ce parc quotidiennement, il appréciait donc voir un autre décor.

Il revint environ une heure plus tard, se doucha et se posta devant son ordinateur.

Il passa son week-end à compléter, trier et classer les notes qu'il avait prises durant la semaine et, lorsqu'il eut fini, reprit son projet d'enquête sur lequel il travaillait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

_Dean, lui, ne fit que se triturer les méninges pendant ces deux jours, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'aux galeries._

...

Lundi matin, Castiel fit une course moins longue que d'habitude avant de partir pour Fortdragon. Il était trop impatient pour rester plus longtemps hors de Fortdragon. C'était le grand jour. Il en avait littéralement rêvé.

Il se sentait, tout comme Dean, attiré par les galeries qu'ils iraient visiter. Il avait préféré ne pas y songer mais en réalité, cette excursion serait décisive. Elle vérifierait ou non ses hypothèses.

Il entra dans le bâtiment et, immédiatement, il se sentit véritablement chez lui, dans son environnement. Il inspira fortement bien que discrètement afin de ne pas paraître étrange aux yeux des personnes présentes. Il salua les quelques touristes dans le hall et se dirigea vers le couloir à sa gauche. Il sortit sa carte et la passa devant le capteur au mur. La porte s'ouvrit dans un déclic et il s'engouffra dans le corridor au bout duquel se trouvaient deux escaliers, l'un menant vers la bibliothèque, l'autre vers les galeries.

Il soupira. Il devait attendre Dean. Il se sentait _obligé _d'attendre Dean. Premièrement parce qu'il le lui avait promis, et deuxièmement pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas encore. Quelque chose en lui l'empêchait d'y aller seul.

Il emprunta donc l'escalier de droite et monta au premier étage. Il traversa les différentes pièces et rayons où quelques personnes étaient déjà au travail avant de rejoindre la salle 122. Il comptait traduire cette fichue phrase qui lui avait tenu tête pendant de si longues minutes avant l'arrivée de Dean.

Il s'installa à sa place habituelle après avoir demandé les documents dont il avait besoin au comptoir. Il vint à bout de la phrase après environs dix minutes. Il fut rassuré de ne pas avoir perdu toutes ses capacités comme il avait commencé à le croire vendredi soir.

...

Dean se leva vers 6h du matin. Il n'en pouvait plus. Durant les trois heures qui suivirent son réveil, il fit les cent pas, tenta de lire, d'écouter un peu de musique, de réviser ses cours, rien n'y faisait. Son esprit restait focalisé sur Fortdragon.

Lorsque vint - enfin - l'heure d'aller rejoindre Castiel à la bibliothèque, il sentit ses mains devenir moites. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui clochait. Devenir ainsi fou pour des galeries? N'importe quoi! Mais pourtant il ne pouvait le nier, ça le hantait. Mais bon sang, que lui arrivait-il?

Il ne le saurait avant de se rendre dans ces mystérieux souterrains qui accaparaient son attention. Il prit donc les clefs de son Impala adorée et sortit.

John, qui avait assisté à plusieurs des moments d'angoisses de Dean, avait tenté de le rassurer en lui signant une autorisation personnelle. Cela n'avait absolument rien changé, tant qu'il n'y serait pas, ses inquiétudes et ses appréhensions resteraient. Étrange, remarqua le père. Jamais Dean n'avait développé une telle addiction pour quoi que ce soit. C'en était devenu excessif. Il savait que son fils avait un certain intérêt pour ces lieux, mais depuis quand cet attrait s'était-il tant amplifié? Était-ce à cause du garçon dont Dean lui avait brièvement parlé, Castiel?

Ce fut avec une mauvaise impression que John laissa partir Dean, comme s'il pressentait que quelque chose de mal allait arriver. Sans doute était-il trop inquiet et sans doute ne s'agissait-il là que de fascinations infantiles qui avaient refait surface dans la tête de son fils.

...

Dean descendit nerveusement de son Impala garée prêt de l'entrée du parc de Fortdragon. Il souffla un bon coup avant de s'engager dans le chemin menant à la porte principale. Il entra sans même jeter un regard aux visiteurs, passa sa carte devant le détecteur et fila vers les escaliers. Il s'arrêta un instant aux pieds de ceux-ci. À sa gauche, se trouvait _l'autre_. Une soudaine envie d'immédiatement s'y rendre le prit mais il se résigna immédiatement. Non. Il devait attendre Castiel.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre sous les yeux horrifiés des gens qu'il croisait. Il était peut-être le fils du conservateur mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire autant de bruit. Il n'y prêta pas attention un seul instant. Il devait rejoindre Castiel au plus vite, il le _devait_.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle 122, il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Il vit Castiel assis à une table en train de chipoter à un bic, un cahier ouvert devant lui. Il tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils ne purent réprimer un sourire. Pourquoi? Ils l'ignoraient. Ils en avaient simplement envie de se sourire. Un curieux sentiment de contentement et de soulagement se faufilèrent en eux. Comme si les deux jours qu'ils avaient passé séparés représentaient des siècles. Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes, les yeux plantés dans ceux de l'autre, incapables de s'en détacher. Quel drôle de sentiment qu'était celui de se sentir enfin à sa place.

Après un instant, Dean fronça les sourcils. Qu'était-il en train de faire? D'où sortaient toutes ces pensées? Il secoua la tête et s'avança à pas rapide. Cet instant pour le moins gênant n'avait pas effacé son appréhension.

Castiel se leva, sentant son pouls s'accélérer pour une raison inconnue. Il mit cela sur le compte de l'enthousiasme. Il prit son cahier de note et son bic avant de rejoindre Dean. Ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers, le sourire aux lèvres, tels deux enfants à la poursuite d'un élément imaginaire et invisibles aux yeux des autres. Ils n'avaient que faire des regards noirs que leur lançaient les personnes présentes dans les salles qu'ils traversaient. Cette euphorie avait pris possession d'eux et ne les lâcheraient sans doute jamais.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, ils tentèrent de se calmer. Pas besoin de montrer leur excitation au gardien. Ils lui tendirent leur autorisation et il les examina avec attention. Il ouvrit la porte, le visage neutre. À peine eut-il le dos tourné que Dean et Castiel se regardèrent déjà en souriant. Ils passèrent par l'étroite embrasure que leur présenta le gardien, comme s'il avait peur que l'endroit ne soit trop éclairé par la lumière du jour.

Il referma la porte derrière eux dans un claquement sec qui se répercuta sur les parois. Ils étaient dans le noir complet. Un instant, Dean se demanda si cette situation était normale, jusqu'à ce que de faibles lampes accrochées aux murs ne clignotent avant de rester allumées.

Ils se trouvaient dans une énorme crypte qui semblait encore plus ancienne que la bibliothèque en elle-même. La lumière jaune qui projetait les ombres des colonnes sur le sol donnait à la salle un aspect fantomatique. La vision qui s'offrait à eux semblait tout droit sortir de films tournées dans de vieilles cathédrales abandonnées. Cependant, il s'agissait des galeries de Fortdragon, ils étaient enfin dans les galeries de Fortdragon.

Ils observèrent pendant de longues secondes l'endroit, voulant en profiter au maximum. Ils contournèrent les majestueuses colonnes et se jetèrent quelques regards, pensant que l'autre ne le remarquerait pas.

Castiel savait exactement où il devait aller, mais il préférait largement s'attarder dans cette crypte qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais. Il examinait les murs et prenait mentalement note de tout ce qu'il voyait. Il était si impressionné qu'il en oublia le cahier qu'il avait emporté avec lui.

Plus ils s'avançaient vers le couloir qu'ils devaient emprunter, plus une contraction dans leur estomac qu'ils avaient décelé dès l'entrée dans la crypte grandissait. Ignorant que l'autre ressentait la même chose, ils ne le mentionnèrent pas. Ils gardèrent donc cette sensation secrète.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le large corridor non sans lancer un dernier coup d'œil à la crypte.

- C'est... commença Dean.

- Il n'y a pas de mots, compléta Castiel.

Ils avaient l'impression d'en faire trop, s'extasier pareillement pour si peu? Qui faisait cela? Ils devaient bien être les seuls. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. Ils avaient cette irrésistible attirance qui semblait être ancrée en eux pour de bon et dont ils n'arrivaient pas à se défaire.

Ils déambulèrent dans de nombreux couloirs et passèrent devant des dizaines de salles toutes aussi grandes les unes que les autres, mais vides. À quoi diable servaient toutes ces pièces?

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où ils étaient censés se rendre. Elle était remplie de casiers classés selon un ordre que Dean ne comprenait pas. Castiel, lui, s'y retrouvait sans peine.

- Alors les galeries ne sont constitués que de grandes salles vides et de casiers? C'est absurde, pourquoi personne n'y a accès? Il doit y avoir autre chose, ce... ça n'a pas de sens!

Castiel resta quelques instants immobile, les mains plongées dans un tiroir à la recherche des dossiers dont il avait besoin. Il n'y avait plus vraiment songé. Mais Dean avait raison, s'il n'y avait rien d'autre, pourquoi était-il interdit de s'y rendre? Les casiers étaient de toute façon fermés à clé. Pourquoi empêcher le public de voir ces magnifiques salles qui sortaient tout droit de comptes? Il avait la soudaine impression qu'on ne leur avait pas tout dit au sujet de ces souterrains.

- On continue? Proposa Castiel sans répondre à la question de Dean, espérant que celui-ci réalise que lui aussi avaient de nombreuses interrogations.

Castiel sortit le document qu'il cherchait et se retint de communiquer à Dean les hypothèses, toutes aussi improbables les unes que les autres, qu'il avait émises.

Ils sortirent de la pièce qui était, elle, entièrement faite de béton, elle ne ressemblait en rien aux autres qu'ils avaient croisées. Ils se demandèrent d'ailleurs pourquoi, parmi toutes les sublimes salles, c'était celle-ci qui avait été choisie pour stocker des documents, et à l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas tous là.

Ils empruntèrent tous les couloirs qu'ils trouvèrent, entrèrent dans toutes les salles, rien. Il n'y avait rien hormis de grands espaces vides. Ils étaient certes très beaux, ces espaces, mais ils s'étaient attendu à trouver autre chose de plus... différent, extraordinaire. Ils s'étaient sans doute fait des idées et ces galeries n'étaient autres que les archives. Que croyaient-ils? Qu'ils allaient découvrir un autre monde? Qu'ils allaient trouver d'anciens objets datant des siècles voir des millénaires précédents? Ils n'auraient pas du se laisser bercer par toutes ces légendes sur Fortdragon.

Dean était néanmoins déçu. Il avait espérer un endroit spectaculaire. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait mais tous ces rêves qu'il s'était fait durant son enfance l'avaient poussé à croire que quelque chose d'inimaginable et de fantastique était renfermé ici.

Ils devaient bien se rendre à l'évidence, il ne s'agissait là que de simples archives et de grandes salles inutilisées.

Ils revinrent dans la crypte et, lorsqu'ils contournèrent la dernière colonne avant de rejoindre la porte, ils aperçurent une ouverture qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué auparavant dans un des murs. Une étrange lumière blanche semblait en émaner.

Dean et Castiel se jetèrent d'abord un regard hésitant, puis se mirent à sourire, représentant à nouveau les deux enfants qui reprenaient espoir. Bien sûr qu'ils iraient voir ce qui s'y trouvait.

Soudain, leur mal grandit. La brusque douleur dans leur estomac les fit presque grimacer. Ils vérifièrent discrètement leur indemnité, ils n'avaient rien. La souffrance devait venir de l'intérieur. Mais qu'était-ce donc?

Ils s'approchèrent du passage et cette sensation ne fit qu'empirer. Peut-être feraient-ils mieux de ne pas y aller. Ce serait certainement plus sage. Cependant, leur curiosité grandissait proportionnellement à leur mal. Alors ils ne se détourneraient pas de l'ouverture, ils ne partiraient pas avant d'y être allé.

Dean entra le premier, suivi de Castiel. Ils débouchèrent dans une salle bien plus petite que les autres, elle n'en était pourtant pas moins belle. Les murs étaient recouverts de papier peint mauve clair et de nombreux détails et dessins y étaient peints. La luminosité, comme ils l'avaient entrevu lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans la crypte, était beaucoup plus importante que dans les autres pièces. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et seules deux vieilles lampes éclairaient l'endroit. Alors d'où provenait cette lumière blanche qui les forçait à plisser les yeux.

Ils remarquèrent une concentration de cette même lumière au centre de la salle. Tandis que leur souffrance ainsi que leur tentation augmentaient, les deux garçons s'approchèrent dangereusement de ce qui semblait être la source.

Les yeux brillants, littéralement obnubilés par cette lumière, ne pouvant se détourner du point étincelant, ils se retrouvèrent vite à quelques centimètres de celui-ci. Soudain, lorsqu'ils touchèrent la source, ils entendirent un horrible ultrason qui leur arracha une grimace puis, ils ne virent plus rien. Tout était blanc. Mais bizarrement, cela ne les dérangea pas. Ils sentirent un bonheur entrer en eux, une immense satisfaction après ce qui paraissait des siècles d'attente. La douleur se retira peu à peu et ils ressentirent l'impression d'être enfin à leur place. Bientôt, la clarté se dissipa et ils recouvrèrent la vue. Pendant presque une minute entière, ils restèrent figés, incapables de faire un seul geste.

Le mal s'était dissipé et il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de la lumière blanche qui les avait attirés ici. Après le flash, elle avait entièrement disparue, ou plutôt, elle avait légué une partie de son pouvoir.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, Dean et Castiel se retrouvèrent dans un café. Castiel était parti plus tôt pour le rejoindre mais ils n'avaient pas encore discuté de ce qui s'était passé dans les galeries. Ils avaient préféré garder cela pour eux. Du moins jusqu'à cet instant.

- Donc, commença Dean lorsque Castiel s'assit en face de lui, tu as trouvé ce dont tu as besoin.

C'était une simple question pour débuter la conversation avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Oui, mais je dois te parler de...

Il s'arrêta soudainement et commença à examiner Dean du regard. Il plissa les yeux, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de voir. Pendant de longues secondes, qui parurent des minutes à Dean puisqu'il était dans la parfaite incompréhension, Castiel l'observa avec un intérêt particulier.

- Dean, dit-il soudainement, pourquoi luis-tu?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

- Comment ça? Fit-il, espérant obtenir d'autant plus d'explications.

Castiel ne répondit pas, il était trop préoccupé à réfléchir.

En effet, Dean était recouvert d'un voile de lumière très puissant, et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, les gens autour d'eux non plus, visiblement. Seul Castiel semblait voir cette "aura".

- Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, déclara Castiel après être sorti de ses pensées.

Ce fut au tour de Dean de voir son ami entouré d'un voile de lumière. Il eut la même réaction que Castiel et plissa les yeux. Il regarda avec attention la lumière blanche, similaire à celle qu'ils avaient découverte dans la dernière salle qu'ils avaient visitée. Personne dans le café ne semblait remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Les deux auras se dissipèrent après un instant, laissant Dean et Castiel perplexes. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Ils devaient certainement être en train de rêver ou d'halluciner. De pareilles événements n'arrivaient que dans les livres ou dans les films.

Cependant, Dean avait déjà vérifié, il était bien dans la réalité et leur aventure dans les galeries avait bel et bien eu lieu.

- Dean, est-ce que dans la dernière salle tu as vu une lumière blanche?

Il avait prononcé cela d'une manière si peu naturelle. On aurait pu croire qu'il parlait du paradis et de la "lumière au bout du tunnel". Il en aurait presque ri si la situation n'était pas si incompréhensible et inquiétante.

Dean savait très bien de quoi Castiel parlait, bien sûr qu'il avait vu cette lumière, et si il lui posait la question, c'était sans doute parce que lui aussi l'avait aperçue. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se résigner à croire en un _truc _pareil! De la magie? C'était n'importe quoi! Mais il ne trouvait aucune explication rationnelle.

- Oui, lâcha Dean après presque une minute avant de se lever et de se diriger à pas rapides vers la sortie du café.

Il avança sur le trottoir et traversa la rue sans même regarder si des voitures passaient. Il aurait du. Une décapotable fonçait droit sur lui. Il aurait certainement fini à l'hôpital si Castiel n'avait pas été là et ne l'avait pas retenu avant qu'il ne se fasse écraser.

Dean resta un instant en état de choc, il avait simplement voulu sortir de cet endroit à cause de la trop forte pression qu'il avait reçu. Il n'en pouvait plus aussi des gens qui commençaient à lui lancer des regards incompréhensifs parce qu'il s'agitait sur sa chaise. Tout cela était trop dur à encaisser. S'ils avaient vraiment vu cette lumière, ressenti cette douleur et remarqué cette aura autour de l'autre, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait?

Son coeur battait à toute allure et il tenta de se calmer avant de regarder Castiel avec un air désemparé. Celui-ci le retenait fermement par les bras. L'aura était réapparue au simple touché.

- Et si on allait chez moi pour parler de tout ça, proposa Castiel comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Dean.

Ce dernier acquiesça en pinçant le lèvres. Ça irait sans doute mieux après, mais pour l'instant, il avait besoin d'être seul. Seul avec Castiel.

**Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! Laissez une petite review si c'est le cas et merci encore de lire cette fiction!**


	3. Chapitre 3: Convergence

**Le secret de Fortdragon**

**Petite information: l'histoire se passe fin 2013.**

**Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver de quoi meubler le laps de temps entre les deux moments importants. Vous verrez bien!**

**Chapitre 3 - Convergence**

Vers 19h, Dean était encore dans le studio de Castiel. Ils avaient passé les trois dernières heures à discuter de ce qu'ils avaient vécu le matin même et des hypothèses pour justifier cela sans rien trouver de concluant. Cette lumière ne s'expliquait tout simplement pas. Et pour couronner le tout, ces auras blanches étaient réapparues deux fois, les encerclant à nouveau tous deux dans un clair halo.

- Peut-être devrions nous y retourner? Avait proposé Dean sur un coup de tête.

- Quoi? Non! Et puis on n'obtiendrait certainement pas l'autorisation! Avait répondu Castiel sans hésitation.

L'idée n'avait été mentionné qu'une seule fois mais elle traîna dans la tête des deux hommes pendant longtemps. Dean, malgré ses appréhensions, pensait que c'était la seule solution pour - peut-être - obtenir plus d'informations. Castiel y avait personnellement songé mais s'était vite ravisé, pensant que ce serait dangereux. Il ignorait d'ailleurs pourquoi il pressentait le danger, il le pressentait, point à la ligne.

Castiel suggéra à Dean de rester manger, il n'avait guère autre chose que des pâtes, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. Ils parvinrent finalement à changer de sujet, laissant, pour le moment, Fortdragon de côté. Cependant, aucun des deux n'avait oublié la proposition que Dean avait faite de retourner dans les galeries.

Lorsque Dean s'apprêta à partir, les auras se mirent soudainement à briller si intensément qu'ils eurent du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Mais contrairement à la première fois, elle ne disparut pas. L'ultrason siffla à nouveau dans leurs oreilles et, mis à part cela, la seule chose qu'ils parvinrent à percevoir fut une voix dans leur tête qui leur dictait des paroles incompréhensibles. Ils n'y comprenaient rien. Soudain, ils parurent perdre le contrôle de leurs gestes. Ils se frôlèrent mutuellement et, sans réfléchir, sans doute car la voix l'avait commandité - et pris leur contrôle par la même occasion - , Dean se jeta sur les lèvres de Castiel. Ce dernier agit exactement de la même manière. Ils voulaient se retirer mais il semblait que ce que leur disait la voix les apaisait et les faisait apprécier l'action. Pourtant, ils ne comprenaient pas un piètre mot à ce qu'elle racontait. Tout est-il qu'ils s'embrassèrent sans vraiment le vouloir durant presque une minute avant qu'une violente explosion de lumière qui les aveugla - pareillement à celle qui avait eu lieu dans les galeries - n'eut lieu Ensuite, elle disparu soudainement et leur rendit la vue ainsi que le contrôle de leurs gestes.

Ils décolèrent leurs bouches jusqu'alors plaquées l'une contre l'autre, cependant ils mirent un certain temps à s'écarter, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer - à moins que l'influence de la lumière qui semblait être directement liée à la voix soit encore partiellement présente. Ils s'observaient réciproquement, décelant dans le regard de l'autre la peur mais aussi le désir de recommencer.

Le premier fut le sentiment qui l'emporta sur Dean et il tourna les talons, sortit du studio de Castiel et s'enfuit en direction de chez lui.

Au même instant, la neige se mit à tomber intensément.

...

Dean referma brutalement la grande porte de sa chambre et s'y adossa. Un instant, il contempla la vaste pièce qu'il trouva soudain vide à cause de l'impression de malaise qu'il ressentait. Elle ne l'était pas, mais comparé à sa grandeur, elle était peut-être trop peu meublée. Il resta dans la pénombre pendant plus d'une minute avant d'allumer d'un geste hésitant la lampe de chevet à sa droite sans pour autant se décoller de la porte. La lumière éclaira progressivement la pièce et il se remit à l'examiner du regard. Après un moment, il avança vers son lit. Le fait que l'intérieur du manoir soit dans le style victorien, plus précisément néoclassique et néogothique, ne le dérangeait en rien. Dès sont plus jeune âge, Dean avait été habitué à ces hauts plafonds, ces couleurs chaudes et ces décorations détaillées et recherchées. Fortdragon était elle aussi dans ces styles-là, bien que certaines pièces aient reçu une modification durant les rénovations, leur donnant un air plus moderne. Par certains endroits, on ressentait également l'influence du baroque, même si ce n'était pas le style qui primait. Il avait donc appris à apprécier ce genre d'endroits, en dépit de ce que disaient ses amis à l'école qui trouvaient cela totalement ridicule. Au fond, il s'intéressait beaucoup à l'histoire et aux vestiges des temps passés. Plusieurs fois, il avait regretté de ne pas s'être dirigé vers des études historienne. Simplement, il préférait la chimie, et il y avait encore de nombreuses découvertes à faire dans ce domaine.

Dean s'affala sur son lit et se mit à observer la fresque du plafond qui était bien plus simple que celles aux murs. Il avait pris un certain temps à réaliser ce qui s'était passé durant la dernière demi-heure. Cependant il ne pouvait croire à une telle chose. Une voix qui contrôle le corps des gens? Et manifestement l'esprit également puisqu'il lui avait semblé apprécier le moment où ses lèvres et celles de Castiel s'étaient rencontrées. Et c'était impossible qu'il ait pu aimer cela sans une influence extérieur. Alors la voix et la lumière qui ne formaient visiblement qu'un devaient y être pour quelque chose.

Hormis le battement de son coeur accéléré, rien en Dean ne laissait transparaître la peur qu'il ressentait intérieurement. Car, en effet, il était terrifié. Terrifié par les événements qui s'enchaînaient, terrifié par cette lumière qui ne les lâchait plus depuis ce matin et terrifié par ses sentiments. Des sentiments qu'il avait ressenti juste après ce baiser insensé. Il avait clairement eu l'envie de recommencer et même d'aller plus loin. Il l'aurait d'ailleurs certainement fait si la voix le lui avait ordonné. Ce qui continuait de lui faire penser que la lumière n'était pas innocente dans cette affaire. En fait, il s'agissait plus d'une force si elle avait réussi à contrôler leur corps pendant ce laps de temps.

Un instant, il pensa appeler Charlie pour se rassurer, mais il se rétracta immédiatement. Que lui aurait-il dit? "Hello Charlie, donc il y a une force qui me suit depuis ce matin et qui agit sur moi et un ami que j'ai rencontré il y a trois jours! Ah oui et on s'est embrassé aussi!" Certainement pas. Et puis Charlie aurait immédiatement compris qu'il était gay, ce qu'elle avait déjà sous-entendu des centaines de fois durant leur enfance pour le charrier et ce qui était absolument faux. Il aimait les femmes, ça, c'était indéniable.

Ne souhaitant pas y penser une seconde de plus, il alla prendre une douche et se coucha, poussant rageusement tous les coussins sur son lit à terre. Il mit quelques heures à s'endormir et ce n'est que dans les environs de 3h qu'il sombra dans un sommeil agité, animé par un rêve mélangeant lumières blanches, yeux saphirs et sous-terrains déserts.

...

Castiel passa la moitié de la nuit à rédiger la suite de son enquête et à faire des recherches dans des textes qu'il avait photographié dans des livres et manuscrits le jour même à Fortdragon. Rien ne mentionnait une lumière blanche ou une voix capable de contrôler des corps humains mais certains faisaient allusion à des âmes d'anciens conservateurs, ou même parfois des spectres maléfiques. Naturellement, tout cela n'avait aucun sens, mais après ce qu'il avait vécu, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Il avait donc établi toutes les hypothèses possibles à l'aide des informations qu'il possédait. À ce stade, la seule façon d'encore progresser aurait été de retourner dans les galeries, mais il était hors de question qu'il s'y rende sans Dean, et il n'était pas sûr que celui-ci ait envie de le revoir de sitôt.

Il alla donc se coucher, espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil.

Le lendemain, il n'entendit pas son réveil sonner, ce qui eut pour effet qu'à 10h, il se réveilla lentement avant de se rappeler qu'il devait se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner ni d'aller courir. Ses supérieurs n'étaient pas stricts sur les minutes de retard mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'heures, c'était différent. Il parvint à se justifier, prétextant un travail matinal de la plus haute importance.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle 5B, seul Octave y était présent. Castiel avait privilégié une salle peu fréquentée, la 5B étant réservée à une poignée restreinte de personne, c'était l'endroit idéal. Octave abandonna un instant son travail pour relever rageusement les yeux vers Castiel, maudissant l'homme qui venait troubler sa solitude. Octave était quelqu'un de discret mais à fort caractère. Rares étaient les personnes avec qui il s'entendait, pour ne pas dire inexistantes. Beaucoup le trouvait étrange voir effrayant. C'était en partie car il croyait dur comme fer aux légendes qui circulaient sur Fortdragon.

Castiel passa à côté de sa table et, un instant, pensa s'arrêter pour lui poser des questions sur ces légendes et sur leur origine mais s'abstint. Il alla donc s'asseoir quelques tables plus loin près d'une fenêtre. Il reprit ses textes latins et tenta de penser à autre chose. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix et cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de comprendre. Il devait attendre une prochaine manifestation de la lumière.

...

Dean s'éveilla doucement bercé par... un instant. Pourquoi ne touchait-il pas le matelas? Pourquoi sa tête ne reposait-elle pas sur les oreillers? Il ouvrit soudain les yeux et constata avec horreur qu'il flottait à plusieurs mètres au dessus de son lit. À peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer son effroi qu'il retomba lourdement, faisant craquer le bois de la structure du lit. Heureusement qu'à cette heure-ci, John était déjà à la bibliothèque, Dean aurait bien eut du mal à se justifier si ce n'était le cas.

Il se redressa et commença à regarder autour de lui comme s'il trouverait dans sa chambre une raison logique à sa lévitation. Il resta pendant de longue minutes à examiner la pièce, tentant sans succès de se calmer et d'essayer de comprendre. Cette force ne lui laissait décidément aucun moment de répit.

Il se leva, admettant qu'il était inutile de rester là à observer le vide. Il remarqua qu'il avait énormément transpiré durant ce qui semblait avoir été une nuit mouvementée. Il prit une rapide douche puis enfila des vêtements propres. Il descendit et se prépara une tartine. Il prit une bouchée qu'il avala difficilement et décida qu'il était préférable de ne rien manger pour le moment.

Il tourna en rond dans le manoir durant une bonne heure, cherchant une solution à son problème. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune solution, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait pas non plus de problème. Du moins d'un certain point de vue. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. En parler? Garder le secret? La deuxième option était certainement la bonne. Et puis de toute façon, on ne le croirait pas. Et quand bien même on le croyait, que ferait-on? Il ignorait ce que représentait cette force, cette lumière et cette voix. À l'évidence, elle ne voulait plus les lâcher mais pour quelle satanée raison?

Durant le reste de la journée, il tenta par tous les moyens possibles de passer outre sa frustration et, à peine le soir arrivé, il contacta ses anciens amis pour leur proposer de sortir. En discothèque bien évidemment. La forte musique, l'alcool et les filles lui feraient certainement oublier tout ça, du moins il l'espérait.

Cependant, ce soir là, il ne trouva aucune femme à son goût et rentra donc seul, appréhendant la nuit agitée qui allait certainement suivre.

La suite de la semaine se déroula exactement de la même manière. Les réveils en lévitation, deux ou trois manifestations de la lumière, les journées pleines d'angoisses et de doutes, les nuits à essayer de penser à autre chose. En vain.

...

Castiel était assis depuis bientôt deux heures et il n'avait pas encore sorti son ordinateur portable. Il avait réfléchi, rêvé, observé la salle mais il n'avait pas touché à son travail. Et pourtant il devait, car il était grandement en retard. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à penser à autre chose qu'à cette lumière et puis à... En fait c'était surtout ça. Il pensait à ce baiser. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais depuis l'instant où Dean l'avait quitté pour rentrer chez lui, c'était ce baiser qui l'obsédait. Ce baiser avait d'ailleurs pris bien plus d'ampleur qu'un simple effleurement de lèvres. Certes, il était involontaire, certes la lumière les y avait forcés, mais cela ne lui avait pas déplu. Loin de là. Il ignorait ce qui l'effrayait le plus, le fait qu'une lumière qui refusait de le laisser tranquille l'ait poussé à embrasser un homme qu'il connaissait à peine ou celui qu'il ait apprécié. Récemment, il n'avait pas eu de petite amie. En fait, il en avait bien eu une ou deux dans sa vie mais il ne s'en rappelait même pas. Peut-être existait-il une raison évidente à cela.

En effet, il n'était peut-être pas hétéro. Cependant, une telle possibilité ne le choqua pas plus que cela. Il avait toujours trouvé étranges ces couples hommes-femmes qui se promenaient main dans la main , et pourtant, il n'avait rien contre l'amour. Il ne s'était surtout jamais imaginé dans la situation. Lui, aux bras d'une jolie jeune fille, ça semblait absurde. Alors oui, la raison se cachait sans doute dans le fait qu'à l'heure actuelle, il s'imaginait bien plus avec Dean. Et pourtant il ne le connaissait pratiquement pas. Du coup, il avait de bonnes raisons de croire que c'était encore un mauvais coup de la part de la force.

Après une longue hésitation, Castiel se leva et se dirigea vers la table qu'occupait Octave. De toute façon, il ne parvenait pas à travailler, alors autant se renseigner sur les légendes de Fortdragon, et dans ce domaine, Octave était un expert.

Castiel s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui et posa ses mains croisées devant lui. Octave, qui avait le nez plongé dans un document, releva lentement la tête. Il toisa un instant l'homme qui venait de s'installer en face de lui avant de le saluer:

- Castiel... Dit-il avec une intonation indiquant clairement qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir de discussion avec lui.

- Octave, je voudrais te poser deux-trois questions, je ne t'embêterais pas si ce n'était pas urgent.

Octave passa ses doigts dans ses boucles rousses et les laissa retomber sur ses épaules. Il croisa ensuite ses bras sur la table, le corps penché en avant.

- Je t'écoute, que je veux-tu savoir? Demanda-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

- C'est à propos de Fortdragon, répondit Castiel en ramenant ses mains vers son torse, puisque tu t'y connais pas mal niveau légendes, je voudrais que tu m'en parles. Celles qui sont plausibles du moins.

Octave l'observa un instant de ses yeux verts perçants, se demandant s'il était sérieux. Après plusieurs secondes, son visage se fendit dans un rictus avant d'émettre un petit rire moqueur.

- Enfin! Aucune n'est plausible! Ce ne sont que des mythes, des histoires.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'y intéresses tant? Renchérit Castiel.

Il venait de trouver le point sensible. L'expression d'Octave se durcit et il bascula soudainement sur sa chaise, s'appuyant sur le dossier, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Tu ne me croirais pas.

- Je viens de te dire que si ce n'était pas important, je ne t'importunerais pas inutilement. Si tu t'intéresses à ces légendes farfelues, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Tu es loin d'être naïf, ce ne sont pas les histoires que se racontent les bons villageois qui t'intéressent, pas vrai?

Octave ne dit rien pendant un instant, réfléchissant à un moyen d'éviter la question.

- Toi, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à savoir ce que je pense?

- Tu ne me croirais pas non plus. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai besoin d'informations. Des crédibles, des vraies.

- Bon, je vais te dire ce que je sais. Tu risques fort de te foutre de moi mais après tout, on me prend déjà pour le superstitieux de Fortdragon. Alors je vais te dire la vérité, crois-moi ou non. Par contre, t'as pas intérêt à raconter tout ça si tu ne veux pas finir comme moi. Mais passons... Tu as raison, je me fiche de ces mythes, légendes et autres histoires pour les enfants, cependant, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond ici. Je n'ai jamais dit quoi car on me l'a fait promettre, j'ai simplement essayé de leur faire comprendre, évidemment, ça n'a pas fonctionné et me voilà donc associé à un type qui croit dur comme fer aux légendes.

Castiel releva le fait qu'on lui avait fait promettre de pas mentionner ce qu'il savait. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps sur la question, Octave reprit:

- Quand mon père travaillait ici, il y a un peu plus de vingt ans, le conservateur était un certain Cédric Curzon.

Castiel avait connaissance des anciens conservateurs mais, mis à part leurs noms et les importants choix qu'ils avaient faits pour la bibliothèque, il n'en savait pas plus à leurs sujets.

- Il est mort dans un accident de voiture. Du moins, officiellement. La réalité est bien différente. Mon père était au courant car lui et Curzon étaient de très bons amis, et lorsqu'il est allé lui rendre visite chez lui, c'est là qu'il l'a trouvé. Il était étendu sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang. Il n'avait pas été poignardé ni quoi que ce soit, son sang s'était écoulé par ses yeux jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il n'y avait aucune raison apparente à cela, il s'est juste simplement vidé de son sang.

Castiel mit un instant à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il n'aurait jamais cru un truc pareil en temps normal, mais vu ce qu'il avait vécu le jour précédent, un tel événement ne lui parut pas impossible.

- Dis moi, c'était en quelle année? Demanda-t-il alors.

- 1989.

1989... 24 ans. Ce nombre lui disait quelque chose... Juste, Dean était âgé de 24 ans. C'était certainement une coïncidence mais il ne devait écarter aucune supposition.

- Quelle date précisément?

- Hum... Si je me souviens bien, 12 février 1989. Mais tu peux toujours aller vérifier sur internet.

Oui, il irait vérifier. Et par la même occasion, il s'informerait de la date de naissance de Dean, juste pour être sûr.

Octave observa Castiel qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Et donc tu me crois? Un type qui crève parce que ses yeux se sont mis à saigner, ça te semble plausible?

- Je t'ai dit que je savais moi-même des choses auxquelles tu ne croirais pas.

Octave pinça les lèvres et fronça. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cette histoire car son père lui avait interdit de le faire, c'était étonnant que Castiel le croit sur parole.

- En fait, pourquoi ont-ils feint un accident de voiture, une mort pareille aurait assurément fait les gros titres!

- Parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un conservateur mourrait de cette manière.

...

La semaine passa. Castiel s'était informé. Cédric Curzon était bien mort le 12 février 1989. Le même jour que la naissance de Dean. Il pouvait très bien s'agir d'une coïncidence, cependant, il en doutait fortement. Aussi, la force s'était manifestée à de nombreuses reprises. Plusieurs fois, il s'était réveillé dans la nuit car une trop forte lueur blanche régnait dans sa chambre. La lumière s'était immédiatement évanouie, le laissant perplexe. Certains objets s'étaient mis à léviter autour de lui. Cependant, à l'instant même où il s'en rendait compte, les objets cessaient de virevolter. Ses réactions avaient donc un impact sur ces étranges événements. Bizarrement, il ne paniqua jamais, car il n'y avait pas lieu de paniquer. Il finirait bien par comprendre et régler le problème. Paniquer ne servirait à rien.

Vendredi, il décida donc de reprendre l'idée de Dean - qu'il n'avait plus vu ou entendu depuis le fameux baiser - et se mit en tête de retourner dans les galeries. Néanmoins, il n'irait pas seul, ou du moins, il n'irait pas sans prévenir Dean. Si celui-ci souhaitait le rejoindre, il le rejoindrait.

Vers 23h, il s'apprêta à partir et envoya un SMS à son ami - enfin, il espérait qu'après ce qui s'était passé, il pouvait toujours l'appeler ainsi.

_"Je retourne dans les galeries, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. Si tu veux me rejoindre, rendez-vous à 23h30 devant la porte. - Castiel"_

Il espérait que Dean viendrait, il ne se sentait pas très bien à l'idée de retourner dans ces galeries seul. Surtout à une heure pareille. Cependant, il devait obtenir des réponses. Peut-être que rien ne se passerait, peut-être que la force se manifesterait à nouveau, peut-être même qu'elle communiquerait avec lui? Était-ce quelque chose de vivant? Leur voulait-elle du mal? Non, probablement pas, elle l'aurait déjà fait si c'était le cas. Toutes ces questions le motivaient dans sa quête, il obtiendrait des réponses, il ferait tout pour.

...

Dean, comme tous les autres soirs, se trouvait dans une discothèque dans la ville d'à côté - il en avait eu assez de la seule existante à Riften. Pour la première fois, il s'amusait et s'était entièrement sorti Castiel, ce baiser et cette force de la tête. Il avait même repéré une jeune fille qui lui plaisait et elle semblait même être attirée par son charme. À l'instant précis où il se dirigea vers elle, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit et lu le message envoyé par... Castiel? Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir? _"...galeries...23h30...porte". _

Il était exactement à une heure de Fortdragon.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi diable lui demander de venir? Pourquoi maintenant? Avait-il oublié ce qui s'était passé lundi soir? Certainement pas, ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on oublie si facilement. Alors quoi? Subissait-il lui aussi les influences de la force? À l'évidence! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? Au lieu de se morfondre et de paniquer inutilement, il aurait immédiatement dû contacter Castiel!

Voulait-il le rejoindre? Oh que oui! Il se posait tout autant de questions que lui! Et s'ils devaient obtenir des réponses, ils les obtiendraient ensemble!

Dean ne jeta même pas un regard en direction de la jeune fille et fila hors de la discothèque. Il grimpa dans son Impala et se mit en route. Il dépassa largement la vitesse imposée, priant pour ne pas arriver trop en retard. Il se gara peu après 23h30 devant le parc de Fortdragon. Il courut jusqu'à l'entrée et, à cet instant précis compris pourquoi Castiel avait choisi ce jour-ci et cette heure si tardive. Il n'y avait plus de gardien devant les galeries. Il y en avait cependant deux dans l'entrée. Il prétexta un oubli - même si vu son statut, ce n'était pas nécessaire - et se dirigea vers les deux escaliers.

Il emprunta celui du bas et arriva devant la porte des galeries. 23h40. Castiel n'était plus là. Il devait certainement être déjà entré. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. Les lumières étaient déjà allumées et, au fond de la salle, près de l'ouverture qui les avait menés dans cette maudite salle, il aperçut Castiel qui attendait.

...

**Voilà donc pour ce troisième chapitre. Vous pouvez aussi remarquer que j'ai changé le résumé, un indice s'y cache sans doute. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review! Merci encore d'avoir lu!**


End file.
